Never let go the thing you love
by andrewhot
Summary: This take after andrew back from the boot camp in chapter 19.A old friend of Andrew come to wisteria lane and bring some jealousy in justin.
1. Chapter 1

Justin get out from his room and go to kicthen and get some breakfast.John get out from his room and wearing bangy jean and red shirt. "Hey Justin,can you sent me to Mrs. solis house?" "Sure,let me change my clothes first.I can believe you still doing it with Mrs. Solis" "Yeah,I know but since her husband in jail I think I should take a chance."said John as Justin get up and go into his room to change his clothes. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- They get in Justin truck and goes to Mrs. Solis house. "So how are you with Danielle brother's?" "You means Andrew.We fine." "Just fine,nothing else?" "Nope,why suddenly you so interested?" "Just curious."said John guietly. They headed to Mrs. Solis house silently. 


	2. Chapter 2

Andrew got out from his house to take the trash out. He put the trash in the can. Suddenly a car pulled out in front of his house. He suprised when he saw the person that go out of the car. A person with blonde hair, blue eye wearing a black jeans and blue strip shirt.

"Max" said Andrew shocked.

"Hey, Andrew" said Max.

''Oh my god, been a long time lastI see you" said Andrewhappily as he hugging Max tightly.

"Yeah, I know it been a long time, I missedyou" said Max as he huggedAndrew tightly.

"I missed you too" said Andrew as he stil hugged Max.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Not far from Andrew house, Justin truck pull out in front of Mrs. Solis house. John and Justin get out from the truck.

"I mean youloves him but you didn't know if he loves you" said John to Justin.

"What are you trying to say John?"said Justin.

"I mean aren't you curiousto find out?"said John.

"I do, but I don't know what to do"said Justin as he sigh heavily.

John looked at Van De Kamp house and saw Andrew hugged a boy same age likeJustin.

"Who that"said John as Justin turned around and saw Andrew hugged theguy.

"I don't know" said Justin as some jealousy come to him.

"They seem friendly"said John to Justin.

"I guess I should go find out, huh"said Justin as he walked toward Andrew house.

"Good luck" said John as he give thumb up to Justin.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update but finally here chapter 3.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When do you come back from New York?" said Andrew as he let goof Max.

"Last night, I decided to see how were you doing? You haven't chnaged a bit."

"Thanks I think. So, how long would you stayed here?"

"Maybe two week, even you haven't changed a bit, I still want to hang out with you like the old times and beside I want to see all our other friends."

"Don't worry you meet them soon." said Andrew as Justin walk to them.

"Hey!" said Justin as Andrew and Max turn to see him.

"Justin, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just drop John at Mrs.Solis house."

"Oh, I forgot Justin, Max, Max, Justin."

"Nice to meet you, man!" said Max as he shake hand with Justin.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!"

"Listen, I'm gotta go, I have something to take care of" said Max to Andrew.

"Okay, see you later."

Max get in his car and drove away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that all for now I tried to update chapter 4 soon.

Please review.

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

"So how do you know Max? said Justin as they see Max drove away.

"Oh, he a friend of mine when I was 13" said Andrew as he walked towards his house.

"Really? Best friend, huh?''

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong. It's just, it more than just a best friend to me"

"Wait, are you jealous?''

"No, I not jealous just I don't like the way you friends with him."

"Of course we are, he one of my best friend"

"Yeah, I know... but"

"Hey, look at me." said Andrew as he touched Justin chin and make him to look at him.

"We just afriend, nothing else"

"Promise?" said Justin as he lookedAndrew in the eye.

"Promise" said Andrew as he leaned and kissed Justin.

"Want to come inside?" said Andrew at Justin as theypulled of kissing.

"Sure" said Justin as they go inside.

Justin put his arm around Andrew shoulder . They stared at each other and smiled as they go inside Andrew house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That all for now folks.

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommorow morning, Andrew got off from his house to go for school. Then suddenly a redcar ( Max car were red, did I mention that ? ) pulled up next to him.

"Andrew, do you need a ride?"

"Hey Max, sure thanks." Andrew climbed in and Max drove away headed to Andrew school. They arrived there 10 minute early before the bell rang.

"Who that?" Nick (Andrew enemy) and his three friend watch Andrew and Max get out from the car.

"I don't know never see him before." said David one of Nick friend.

"Was it just me or the other person look like Andrew?" said Travis.

"Why Andrew with that guy?"said Nick

"Maybe he know him." said Sam

Andrew and Max get inside the school and headed to Andrew friend who picking up their book from the locker. Max and Andrew approach them.

"Hi" they turned around.

"Oh, my god, Max" said Brian as they hugged him.

"When do you back?" said Keith

"Yesterday" said Max "I thought I want to suprised you all."

"How long you gonna be here?"said Ian

"Two week"said Max "Maybe we could all go hang out having fun together."

"That a good idea" said Drew "I know this club called Club Static . Many people go there. It be fun."

"Cool ! okay, we go tonight at eight" said Max " I better go , you guys have class to go to."

Max walked away from them as the school bell rang.

"Let go ! We late to class " said Andrew as they headed to their Chemistry class.

Sorry it took so long to write a chapter. I have really busy day what with school and all. Anyway here chapter 5. I hope you enjoy the story.

And thank you for all who read and review this story. Keep review and I keep continue the story.

Bye.


End file.
